1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device that displays an image and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been conventionally employed a liquid-crystal display device that uses an RGBW-method liquid-crystal panel in which a pixel W (white) is added to pixels R (red), G (green), and B (blue). This RGBW-method liquid-crystal display device displays an image by allocating the transmission amount of light from a backlight in the pixels R, G, and B also to the pixel W, where the transmission amount is based on RGB data that determines image display. This makes it possible to reduce the luminance of the backlight, thereby reducing power consumption.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2010-156817 (JP-A-2010-156817) describes a transmissive liquid-crystal display device that includes a liquid-crystal panel in which one pixel is divided into four sub-pixels of red (R), green (G), blue (B), and white (W), a white backlight that is capable of controlling the light-emission luminance, and a saturation-luminance simultaneously-reducing unit that performs saturation-luminance reduction processing for reducing both or either one of saturation and luminance on pixel data included in an input RGB signal that is an input image to convert the input RGB signal into an RGB signal after simultaneous reduction of saturation and luminance, wherein when both the saturation and the luminance are reduced, while maintaining hue, the saturation-luminance simultaneously-reducing unit calculates the RGB signal after simultaneous reduction of saturation and luminance, by using a saturation-luminance reduction ratio that is a parameter for adjusting the reduction ratio between the saturation and the luminance so as to prevent only the saturation from becoming 0, and the above saturation-luminance reduction ratio is calculated according to each pixel.
However, because the liquid-crystal display device described in JP-A-2010-156817 performs processing for reducing both or either one of saturation and luminance on an image signal, the display quality is degraded.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a display device and an electronic apparatus that can reduce power consumption, while suppressing degradation of image quality.